Crush
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: It's nice to have a peacful life... April POV [One Shot] TMNT 2005 compitition: Tied winner at 3rd place for Best April scene


The day was done and it was time to close.

With the last customer ready to leave, I stretched out my arms and readied to close the shop.

There was only Leila, a fellow neighbor's daughter, she was rummaging through the antiques for a good hour now, she didn't tell me why, or what she was looking for, and I never asked. She really looked better than the last time I've seen her. About a month ago, while working with her mother at their bakery, she lost her mother in an armed robbery, she was injured badly.

A day later, Leo told me they arrived late, they managed to get her and her mother to the hospital, but her mother died of internal bleeding, and Don was unable to help, which made him feel awful guilty about it. When her mother died, leaving her and her father behind, Leila withdrew from her usual social self, but now, here she is, talking and smiling as if nothing happened.

Leila was a seventeen year old, a little younger than I am. She's a sweet, loving and kindhearted girl, even after the accident, and although she and her mother never did get along, she never failed to keep that sweet smile on her face. With her raven black hair and chestnut green eyes, her pale skin and her slender figure, everyone knew she was anorexic, but no one commented about it.

"Hey, April." My last customer, Leila, walked over to the counter and held out an old Chinese lantern, "How much is this?"

I smiled, "Pretty cheap." I tapped the tag I had placed over the hook of the lantern, "I didn't know you had a fancy for Asian decorations."

"Ah, it's not for me, it's for my grandfather, next week is his sixty sixth birthday, and I want to get him something special." She smiled.

I smiled sadly, '_Treasure those you love before they leave and never come back, huh?_' I told myself, "A birthday gift, huh? For that, you get a discount."

She blinked and there was a twinkle in her eyes, "Gee, thanks!" she giggled.

After purchasing the lantern, she didn't leave.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked at her from over the cash register, she looked shy and nervous, "Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Well," she put the gift wrapped box on the floor and leaned on the counter, sure that there weren't any customers around, she spoke softly, "I was wondering, those green warriors, do you know them?"

I stiffened, paused and stared at her, "Green warriors?" I smiled, at least she's not calling them freaks, Raph hates that title. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno." She scratched the bridge of her nose, a habit whenever she's nervous, "Just curious, seeing you always seem so familiar about them."

I smiled, trying my best to look casual, "They defend the area, saved my life a few times, why do you ask?"

"Did you ever meet any of them?" she grinned excitedly.

I noticed she was blushing, something so unlike her.

Leila had always been a sweet, loving girl, she smiles and laughs, and she's very friendly, but she doesn't let anyone talk her down, as weak and frail as she is, she'd never actually showed interest in boys before. Mostly because of her over protective father, she's always helping around her mother's bakery, or looking after her grandfather, seeing her father is always away, being in the military and all.

I smirked, "Why do you ask? Did you meet any of them?" I tilted my head a bit.

"Not exactly." She squared her shoulders and her blush grew deeper, "I mean, I know there are four of them, if not more, and they protect the city, or this area at least, though the police doesn't seem to notice them, or care." She rubbed her shoulder, where the bullet hit her on that dark day, her bandages must itch now.

"So why do think I know them?" I tilted my head to the other side.

She smiled shyly, "Well, I dunno. Whenever there's a talk about the green warriors, I'm always told they're freaks." She scowled a bit, "Of course, that's not fair, just because they don't look human, doesn't mean they aren't people."

I nodded, "True. One should never judge on a book from it's cover."

"Unless it's a comic." She smiled, "I like them."

"The comic book?"

"No, the warriors!" She giggled, "One of them has this- this really, really deep, awesome voice!" she giggled and her blush grew even deeper, "God! I feel so giddy! Every time I remember his deep, sexy voice, I just get goosebumps all over me!" she exclaimed embarrassedly, cupping her flushed cheeks.

I arched a brow, and then smirked, "Sounds like someone's in love."

She pressed her hands on her cheeks, shyly covering her lips, "Don't say that or else dad's gonna hunt them down and shoot them!" she warned embarrassedly, composing herself, she drew down her hands, "Dad just got even more stubborn ever since mom died." Her mellow mode thinned, but the blush was still there.

I crossed my fingers under my chin and smiled again, "So? Does that mean you've met them?"

She dazed away for a few seconds. "Last month, when mom and I were attacked, it all happened so fast, I can't describe it. I remember sitting there on the floor, holding mom's cold body in my arms and she- I dunno, I was losing her, I was scared." She explained as her face color drained.

"That must've been really scary, huh." I commented, hoping it'll ease her pains.

She just nodded, then continued, "When the blur of green just swooped within my fight, the thugs were all knocked out cold, and I was just sitting there shivering, my mom's cold body in my arms."

I reached out and cupped her hand, for the sake of mental support.

She smiled, just a little, "I was loosing blood when he bullet hit me, all I remember was one of them green guys walking up to me, his deep voice just did things to my head." She flushed just a little, "The way he just kicked those guys! God! It was so beautiful, so graceful and so breathtaking!" she smiled, "I swear, if I were in any better situation, I would have clapped till my hands fell off, but with a bloody battle going on and all, all I could do was watch."

"Which one was he?" I asked, wondering who it could be.

"I'm not sure, I was lightheaded, but I did notice a fork in his hands."

"Sai." I corrected out of habit, but soon bit my tongue.

Leila looked at me, "Say?"

I pressed my lips and smiled just a bit, "It's called Sai, it's a traditional Japanese, ninja weapon." I explained, "I checked it at a library."

She beamed, "So you met them?" she grinned.

I sighed, "Not in person, but they have saved my life a few times." I lied.

There was a pause.

"Ninja, you said?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yup, after seeing so many battles, one would know."

She grinned, "You sure you never met them in person, April? Cause I have the feeling you're hiding something." She accused.

I rolled my eyes, and ignored the cold sensation in the back of my head, "I'm sure, Leila, really."

She pouted, "Really? Because I'd love to meet the one with the deep voice, he really makes my skin prickle." She blushed again, "Gees! Why do I always get so excited whenever I think of him?"

"It's called love, sweetie." I teased and poked her forehead.

She giggled embarrassed and rubbed her temple, where I poked her, "Ah, I don't know, it kind of sounds farfetched." She said, "I mean, since they're not human and all, guess they can't really show who or how they look like, huh?"

"No, afraid not." I answered, "You want to meet mister deep, sexy voice hat badly?" I mused.

She blushed deep red, "Could you?"

I grinned, "I can't promise you anything, and I don't know when I'll get the chance to meet him again, so I don't know."

She accepted my answer, "Yeah, I understand. Wish I could thank them for all the help, though." She scratched her nose again, "I mean, I've been in this area for years, and I've been hearing about them for four or five years now, but never actually saw them till last month." Her mellow smile died down, "I want to thank them for saving my life."

I furrowed a bit, "Leila?"

"Yes?" she matched my gaze.

"Do you have something against them?" I asked, "You know, because if they would've come sooner…?"

She took a moment to understand my question, then her eyes widened, "Ah, no! It's not like that at all!" she replied, "I mean, I never expected any help that day, I knew I was going to die. If it hadn't been for them, I never would have been here now, and father and grandfather would have been devastated. I don't blame them for mother's death." She explained.

"But, if only they would have come sooner- ?"

"No one is perfect, April. I don't blame them for her death." She smiled sadly.

I squeezed her hand just a little, and she replied by putting her hand on mine.

"I mean, the one in purple tried to help, I was conscious enough to hear him say she was bleeding, and he couldn't help, because he lacked the necessary equipment. If they would have been able to help, they would have done so, but though carrying her to the hospital would have helped, moving her would have only killed her faster." She replied.

I nodded, Donny told me how guilty he felt when he couldn't help her mom, and at least he'll feel better if he knew Leila doesn't blame them.

"April?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

I quirk a brow, "Sure!"

"Last week, I talked to one of them."

I stared at her, "Who?"

"The one with the- Sai?"

I nodded, affirming it was the right name.

"Sai, right." She smiled happily, "And another thing! If you see him, tell him I'm very thankful for the help, I would really love to meet them all in person, if possible." She fidgeted embarrassedly, "And, tell him: Thanks, for the support."

I arched a brow, "Why? What did he say?"

"Well," she blushed again, "I was- at my bedroom window, kinda scribbling in one of my sketchbooks, you know? And I just brought myself to tears." She released a breath, "He was somewhere over my window, at the fire escape, a spot I couldn't see him, even when I looked up." She looked a bit disappointed, "He talked, apologizing for not being there on time and stuff, and I told him it wasn't their fault, and I don't blame them. I told him that I'm really greatly for them being there anyway!"

I nodded, half concerted of her downhearted smile, half amused Raph actually talked to her. "What did he say?"

"Not much, I couldn't see him, but I did notice something red, probably a mask like that purple one, I'm not sure." She smiled a bit wider, "Most of the time he talked, I just listened, his voice- it just…" she motioned with her hands, unable to describe it, "I don't know, his deep, sexy voice just did things to my head, you know? I can't explain it." She laughed a bit, "God! It's just like some wild obsession! All I can think of is his mesmerizing voice! I can't think of anything else without him popping into my head!" she argued embarrassedly.

I chuckled, the poor girl is into this really deep! Wonder how Raph will handle it. "Well, if you ever got the chance to see him again, what will you do or say?"

She squared her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm debating between throwing myself at him, maybe even kissing him, but that would probably just freak him out." She chuckled, "Or just standing there like a dolt, and take a good look at him."

I was about to comment about it, but then the shop's antique clock struck eleven, it was an hour past closing time.

Leila picked up her grandfathers gift, bid goodnight and left. I smiled, she had always considered me as a big sister, much like how the guys see me sometimes, too, so we really enjoyed being together. Ever since her mother died, and she was sucked into that withdrawal mode, we hardly spent any time together, not until a week ago did she start opening up again, and now, I know why.

I smiled, it's going to be so much fun squeezing this out of Raphael, all I have to do is get Mikey into it, and maybe even Leo, then we can really have a party! I just hope Raph won't be too offended and throw a tantrum, sometimes his shyness ruins the fun, because he gets to be such a jerk just defend himself from getting embarrassed.

Once locking the door, turning off the lights, switching on the burglar alarm, I headed to the door leading to the staircase, and once opening the door, I saw him there sitting on the first step, balancing his Sai on his fingertip. Once our eyes met, he stiffened, grabbed his Sai, tucked it in his belt, and stood up straight. Fidgeting a little, rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't say anything, but the pinkish layers of blush on his green face told me everything.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned.

Raph blushed deeper, "You ain't gonna tell Mikey, are ya?" he asked nervously.

I chuckled, shook my head and walked past him up the stairs, "I'm in for some hot chocolate, you want some?"

He grinned, still nervous, "Uh, yeah… thanks." He marched close behind.

We entered the apartment and had a nice quiet time together.

Leila was right, Raph does have a sexy, deep voice!

And listening to him does make my skin prickle…

Oh God… just what am I thinking?

Xxxxxxxxx

-END-

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't own Raph, but there are just too many people who had done his voice acting, and they all are mostly copy righted to Mirage comics…


End file.
